Birthday Conversation
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson has a very important talk with his baby sister.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I just had to write a story for Jackson's birthday! Since he has his new baby sister, I wondered how he and his family would celebrate his birthday. Then I remembered a commercial I saw years ago where a little boy talked to his baby brother. I thought that would be cute for Jackson and Greta. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

It had been almost two weeks since Jackson and his parents welcomed baby Greta. Jackson adored his baby sister. He'd always ask Morgan and Greg if they needed help feeding her or rocking her to sleep, though he wasn't crazy about changing diapers.

Early in the morning on February fifteenth, Jackson pulled his step stool up to Greta's crib. The baby girl gurgled and looked at her brother.

"Hi, Greta," Jackson said with a soft smile. "You okay?" Greta simply looked at her big brother.

Jackson smiled. "You don't gotta wake up, but I gotta tell you sumfin. I know you like Nana an' Papa an' Great Greta, but today they here for me."

As Greta gazed at her brother, Jackson said, "Today is my birthday!"

Greta cooed softly and Jackson smiled. "I'm seven years old today. That's a big deal! So Nana, Papa, Great Greta, Papa Eckie, Uncle Zack, Aunt Christina, Nanita an' Papa Jerry stayed for my party! And cause of you. But they love us both."

Greta stared at Jackson as if she were intensely thinking about what he said.

"You are coming to my party," Jackson continued. "I told all my friends about you, and they wanna meet you. And Nana made my birthday cake. It's extra chocolate! But you can't have any. You gotta have teeth first, and you don't have any yet. So you can have some next year."

Jackson smiled. "And you can't play with my presents, but me and daddy and mama will get you sumfin if you want."

As quiet as Jackson tried to be, Greg and Morgan heard the little boy over the baby monitor. Both smiled softly as Jackson told his baby sister about his birthday. Greg got up and quietly went to Greta's room.

"Greta, birthdays are cool," Jackson said. "You can eat cake and play. And you get cool presents. Last year, Uncle Nicky gave me a new baseball! When you get a little bigger, I'll teach you how to play catch!"

Greg smiled warmly as he watched his son and daughter. He loved simple moments like that.

Greta looked at Jackson as he talked about birthday parties and teaching her to play ball. She seemed to be taking in every word.

Jackson smiled at his sister. "You can't have cake today, but you will for your birthday. I'll tell Nana to make your cake with extra chocolate!"

Greta fussed softly and Jackson took her hand. "It okay, Greta."

Greg came in and put his arm around Jackson. "She okay, Jacks?"

"Yeah," Jackson said softly. "Daddy, can Greta come to my party?"

"Of course. I think she'd like that. And that is very thoughtful of you."

Jackson smiled at his father. "She can't have any cake, cause she doesn't have teeth. But I want her to come."

Greg smiled. "That's great, Jacks." He smiled at his sweet son. "Happy birthday, Jacks."

Jackson smiled and hugged Greg. "Thank you, daddy!"

Greta stopped fussing and looked at her brother and father. Greg's heart soared when the baby smiled. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi, Greta," Jackson said. "You wanna come have breakfast with us?"

Greg smiled and gently rubbed Greta's head. "Tell you what. How about you go to the table and we'll meet you there, Jacks?"

Jackson smiled. "Okay!"

Greta fussed softly as Greg gently lifted her out of the crib. "Jacks, you want to help me change her diaper?"

Jackson wrinkled his nose. "That's okay, daddy. You can do it."

Greg smiled as Jackson happily headed to the table. He loved that Jackson loved his sister so much.

Greta gazed up at Greg as he changed her diaper. "You really love your brother, huh?" Greg asked as Greta kicked her tiny legs. Greg smiled as Greta yawned.

Jackson rushed into the room. "Daddy, is Greta sleeping?"

Sure enough, Greta was sound asleep. Greg carefully lifted her in his arms. "It's okay, Jacks. She's resting up for the party."

Jackson smiled at his sister. "Oh, that's good." He kissed Greta's hand. "Sleep well, sissy. I see you later."

"We love you," Greg said. He smiled warmly at his two children.

Jackson smiled at Greg. "Daddy, when Greta gets bigger, she's gonna love birthdays."

"Yeah. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you, Jacks," Greg said with a loving smile.

Jackson smiled widely. "I love you, too!" He kissed Greg's cheek. "And I love mama and Greta too."

"We love you," Morgan said as she stood in the doorway. "Happy birthday, sweet pea."

"Thank you, mama!" Jackson said as he hugged her. Both parents smiled as Jackson happily sang, "Greta coming to my party!"

 **The End.**


End file.
